This invention relates to a new and distinct perennial St. Augustinegrass variety adapted and suited for turfgrass applications. It is a high-quality cultivar well-suited for warm weather climates similar to that found in northern Mississippi and where high quality St. Augustinegrass grass cultivars have previously not been available. The Latin name of the genus and species of the novel cultivar disclosed is Stenotaphrum secundatum. This novel hybrid genotype has been given the varietal denomination ‘Polaris’ and is a perennial, asexually propagated genotype of St. Augustinegrass. St. Augustinegrass typically grows vigorously well in warm weather climates and spreads through creeping stolons that root at the nodes contacting soil with adequate moisture. Some commonly-known varieties of this genus and species include ‘Raleigh’ St. Augustine (not patented), ‘Floratam’ (not patented), ‘B12’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP16,174 and marketed under the tradename ‘Sapphire’™), and ‘SS-100’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP9,395 and marketed under the tradename ‘Palmetto’™). The designation ‘Polaris’ was evaluated under the experimental name ‘MSA 2-3-98’ and may also designate this plant in commerce. It is expected that the plant of this invention will be marketed under the synonym ‘Polaris’ St. Augustine as a tradename. The plant is identified interchangeably by its designation and its experimental name throughout this disclosure and its tables and figures. This high quality novel and distinct variety of St. Augustinegrass was vegetatively propagated at Starkville, Miss.